


Punishment

by johnjackson86



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom David, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Sub Brooklyn, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjackson86/pseuds/johnjackson86
Summary: David finds out what Brooklyn has been up to while he’s been gone and isn’t happy about it.
Relationships: Brooklyn Beckham/David Beckham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Punishment

David walked into his house in a secluded area of the hollywood hills in Los Angeles. David appeared to be in a rather angry mood, breathing heavily and moving quickly. “Brooklyn!” David yelled, waiting for his son to appear. “Hey Dad whats up” Brooklyn asked as he appeared upstairs, wearing nothing but a calvin klein jockstrap and soccer socks, looking down on his father in his tightly fitted suit. “Do you want to tell me why I’ve just gotten a video from Liam Payne of you on your knees sucking his dick and drinking his piss?” Brooklyn looked shocked and stuttered in response “I- I- I was just -“

David cut his son off before he could speak anymore. “How many times have I told you that pussy is only for me, no matter how much your little fag hole wants to be filled when I’m gone” David spoke sternly and authoritatively, making sure his son understands how angry he is. “You know how angry it makes me when I have to watch my little faggot son get used by other men? I bet his cum is still in your hole” Brooklyn looked ashamed that he had let his father down. “Daddy, I’m so sorry! It had just been so long since you’d been inside me, I needed to be filled” Brooklyn sounded so apologetic, but David wasn’t having it. “Your room, now.” “But Daddy, I-“ Brooklyn tried to respond but David cut him off again. “Now.” Brooklyn knew better than to question his father again when he was in this mood. Brooklyn turned around, flashing his hairless ass to his dad. 

David walked upstairs slowly, wanting his son to be ready for him when he got to his room. David started slowly untying his tie, leaving it loosely around his neck. He walked down the hallway, turning the corner to Brooklyns room, where his son was waiting for him on all fours, his perfect pussy framed by his jockstrap facing the door. David thought to himself “At least my boy has some respect for his Daddy.” David walked towards his son, now speaking aloud “So you think its okay just taking the cock of any horned up guy who wants a piece of ass? I bet you don’t even care who they are, you’d take any cock given to you you little slut” Brooklyn moaned hearing his father refer to him in this way, which caused David to swiftly bring his hand down on his son’s bare ass. “You don’t get to enjoy this whore. This is punishment.” Brooklyn nodded his head and remained quiet. “Good boy” Brooklyn almost moaned at that statement but restrained himself. 

David rubbed his hands over his sons now slightly red ass, then began to undress more. Leaving his suit jacket on, he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his perfect abs and chest. He sat down on the bed and moved Brooklyn across his lap, a position Brooklyn had been in many times before. “You’re going to take this punishment then prove to me that you know that pussy only belongs to me” David said before bringing his hand down hard on Brooklyn’s exposed ass, causing his son to yelp and a red mark to appear immediately. The older man laughed when he felt his son’s sock harden against his leg despite his groan of pain. “I said you cant enjoy this Brooklyn” David said darkly before hitting his sons ass even harder than before. Brooklyn couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a loud moan of pleasure, causing his father to repeatedly bring his hand down. The young stud’s cock only continued to get harder as the dominant older man assaulted his ass. 

By now, Brooklyn was rock hard and felt an intense pressure building in his cock. A loud cry escaped Brooklyn’s mouth as David’s hand came down harder than before, causing Brooklyn to let out a weak stream of rich yellow piss. Upon feeling the dampness seeping into his pants from his sons jock pouch, David realized what was happening and laughed again. “God such a slut you cant even hold your own piss in.” David quickly flipped his son onto his back on the bed, and pinched the base of his sons rock hard cock to stop the precious gold liquid getting out. “If you’re gonna do it Brooky, do it right” Keeping his hold on his sons cock, making him squirm and moan, David reached into the night stand and pulled out a tight cock ring, which he then slipped around Brooklyn’s cock in his hands place. 

David took a second to look down at his son, sprawled on his back with his legs spread, white jockstrap pouch now stained yellow failing to contain his throbbing cock, and he realized how fucking lucky he was to get to use his own flesh and blood like this. “Get ready to prove to me you know you’re mine, you little faggot” David said before he slipped his fingers into his sons asshole. “Ohhh my god daddy it feels so good” Brooklyn moaned “My pussy is for you only Daddy I know that” Brooklyn’s cock throbbed and a little bead of piss squeezed out his slit. “Daddy I need to let it out, it’s so intense” the younger man gasped out as his father moved his fingers in and out of him. “Oh yeah baby? I’ll only let you piss if you promise to drink all of it for daddy” David replied lowly, shifting his fingers to expertly hit Brooklyn’s prostate, causing more piss to shoot out in a small arc. “I promise daddy I’ll drink every last drop” Brooklyn said, the desperation evident in his voice. Without wasting any time, David increased his pressure on his son’s prostate and slipped the cock ring off his engorged 8 inch cock. Brooklyn yelled loudly as a huge arc of golden piss finally shot out of his cock and hit him in the face, soaking him. Tears of pleasure rolled out of the corner of Brooklyn’s eyes as he swallowed large gulps of his own urine and his father drummed on his prostate with his fingers. As Brooklyn’s stream subsided, David couldn’t help himself and leaned over to take the head of his son’s cock into his mouth and swallow the last little bit of piss himself. 

Brooklyn laid there, panting hard, and watched his father stand up and undress. David pulled off his suit jacket and shirt, exposing the rest of his gorgeous tattooed torso, with only his tie around his neck to cover some. Brooklyn whimpered as David undid his belt and pants, showing the waistband of his white Versace briefs. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants, but stopped just when it looked as though he was going to pull them down. He looked at his son lying on the bed, still wet from his own piss and said two words that sent Brooklyn scrambling “Knees. Now.” Once his son was on his knees, his face perfectly level with his daddys cock, David pulled his pants down and stepped out of them. Brooklyn had seen his Dad’s cock hundreds, if not thousands, of times before, but the sight of his own father’s 11 inch uncut cock bulging in whatever ridiculously tight pair of underwear he was wearing that day never failed to get him harder than anything else. Brooklyn leaned in to take David’s cock into his mouth, but a hand blocked his way. Looking down at his son on his knees in front of his bulging cock, David lifted his sons head up so they were making eye contact and said “Oh no baby you know Daddy likes when you start at the bottom.” Brooklyn swallowed hard and pulled his chin out of his fathers grip, then moved his head down to his fathers socked feet. 

The thin black material smelled like the intoxicating scent of his fathers feet and after putting his mouth over his fathers big toe, Brooklyn tasted dried up cum, moaning as he realized it was most likely his own. David moaned as Brooklyn serviced his feet, relishing the feeling of his sons mouth all over his feet. Brooklyn pulled his fathers sock’s off, feeling precum leak out of his cock into his jockstrap as the salty taste of sweaty feet hit his tongue. “Mmm such a good little fag, worshipping his daddy’s feet like that. You love that don’t you slut? You love your own Daddy’s feet in your mouth you fucker” David continued to let Brooklyn worship his feet for a while, stroking his cock through his briefs, creating a big wet spot in the fabric where his precum leaked out. “Alright baby, Daddy’s cock needs some attention now.” 

Like a trained puppy, Brooklyn immediately stopped worshipping the soccer icons feet and began licking his way up his fathers legs until he reached his cock. Brooklyn leaned forward and breathed in deeply, savouring the scent of the cock that brought him into the world. “God daddy you smell so good” Brooklyn moaned to his father. “Enough talking” was all David said as he grabbed the back of Brooklyn’s head and pushed his mouth onto his trapped cock. Brooklyn licked all around what was to him, the most amazing cock in the world. He paid special attention to the tip, where his fathers cock continued to leak precum like a leaky faucet. Not able to resist any longer, Brooklyn lifted his hands and pulled down the older mans briefs, finally releasing the thick, veiny, pulsing cock of his father. Bringing his hands back up, Brooklyn wrapped his fingers around David’s shaft, unable to close his hand all the way around its girth. “Oh Brooky baby, it’s like you want another punishment.” David said, slapping the young man’s hands away, “I know the other guys filling your pussy might not care, but when you have a real man’s cock in front of you, you use your mouth, not your hands.” 

David stepped behind his son, finally taking off his tie as he did so. “Maybe this will help you remember that, baby boy” he whispered as he secured Brooklyn’s hands tightly behind his back with the tie. He stepped back in front of his son and grabbed the back of his head, shoving his mouth onto his cock. Brooklyn gagged as the immense dick hit the back of his throat, but as this wasn’t his first time servicing his fathers dick, quickly adjusted and began going to work. The young stud opened his throat and took the entirety of his fathers cock in his mouth, so he could inhale the sweet scent of his fathers pubes. David clearly hadn’t showered in anticipation of seeing his son for the first time in a month, as Brooklyn was made dizzy by the overwhelming musk coming from his his dad’s cock. David was moaning loudly as his son worked his cock, incredibly turned on and proud at what a cockslut he’d turned his son in to. Romeo was good, but Brooklyn would always be his favourite. “You like the taste of a real mans cock in your mouth, boy?” David said, taking a hand to tweak his nipple, eliciting a quick breath and a low “fuck” from the soccer stud. Brooklyn nodded, keeping his daddy’s cock in his mouth. David enjoyed his sons mouth on his cock and balls for a little longer before deciding it was time to move on. He pulled Brooklyn’s mouth off his cock and said “Get on the bed faggot.” 

Still with his arms tied behind his back, Brooklyn got up and got on his knees with his chest and face on the bed, presenting his ass to David. Brooklyn felt movement behind him on the bed, then his father was right behind him untying the knot, shifting his arms in front of his head, then re-restraining him. David felt his cock harden as he looked at his son face down and showing off his well-fucked ass for him. David threw his hand down on his son’s ass again, bringing about a yelp and reviving the hand-print on Brooklyn’s porcelain ass. The young man gasped again as he felt his dad’s stubble and tongue press against his hole, and let out a loud gasp once his father’s tongue entered his ass. Brooklyn loved everything in his kinky incest sessions with his father, but nothing more than when the sex icon ate his ass. Brooklyn rolled his hips hard, getting into a perfect rhythm with the older mans tongue. The twink whined when he felt his father remove his tongue, and whined even louder when he heard what his father said. “Jesus Brooklyn there’s still loads inside you. Do you even know whose these are?” When Brooklyn didn’t answer, David smacked his son’s ass harder than ever before. “I said, do you even know whose these are?” choking back tears, Brooklyn answered “No daddy, I don’t. I’m such a cumslut I’ll take whoever’s load I can get Daddy.” David’s eyes darkened and he said, “Thats what I fucking thought” then plunged all 11 inches of his cock inside the twink, using only the anonymous mens cum as lube. 

Brooklyn screamed out in pain and pleasure, feeling his cock harden even more than he thought possible. David leaned over his son and put his hands on top of Brooklyn’s restrained ones, and started his assault on the supple ass beneath him. Brooklyn was screaming and moaning as his father stretched his hole, throwing his hips back to try and get the big cock even further into him. David finally gave his sons ass a break, but it wasn’t for long. David flipped Brooklyn onto his back, pulled off the wet and stretched jockstrap, and pushed his cock right back in to Brooklyn’s winking hole. “You’re feeling a bit dry, boy” David said disapprovingly. Brooklyn thought he was finally going to get some proper lube, but quickly realized what it actually meant when he saw his fathers muscled body relax above him and felt a new liquid deep inside his ass. Brooklyn let out a sinful moan as he realized his father was unloading his piss into him and his cock twitched noticeably. Seeing this, David reached beside himself on the bed and grabbed the cock ring from earlier. Still unloading inside his son, David fastened the ring around his sons throbbing cock. Deciding Brooklyn’s hole had gotten lubricated enough, David pulled out and aimed his stream at his son’s face. There were few sights David loved more than one of his sons covered in his urine. Once the seemingly never-ending stream finished, David wasted no time getting back inside his son. 

It was clear to both of them that this second watersports show had put them both at the edge, and they both needed release. “Have you learned your lesson boy?” David asked the boy beneath him between thrusts. Brooklyn was on the verge of tears, his cock purple and bulging, desperate for release. “Yes Daddy, I’m yours. I’m your fag, your cumdump, your toy, yours to use. I’m sorry Daddy.” Satisfied with his son’s answer, David removed the cock ring and began jacking off his son’s cock. Brooklyn screamed as he came, shooting thick loads of white cum all over his face and chest. Feeling his son’s stretched out hole tighten around his cock sent David over the edge, and he shot the same sperm that brought Brooklyn into this world into his ass. David pulled his still hard cock out of the young stud’s now gaping hole, and as Brooklyn lay there panting, David slipped a three inch wide buttplug up Brooklyn’s leaking hole. Brooklyn’s eyes widened in surprise, but blood rushed back to his sensitive cock. As Brooklyn opened his mouth to say something, David unleashed more piss that hadn’t come out before, cutting Brooklyn off. Brooklyn drank as much as he could, letting the rest splash over his face and toned body. Once it was done, David began lightly jacking off his still rock hard cock. “Want some more help with that Daddy?” Brooklyn asked suggestively. Davids response was short and simple “You’re lucky you even got one load. Send in your brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story, I do not own these people or presume to know anything about the Beckhams sexualities or lives.


End file.
